It's Over
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: One-shot about Leah and Sam after Breaking Dawn. What secret did Sam keep from Leah? Who is it that imprinted on her? Why did Sam not tell her the truth? Summary is bad, story is good. Please R&R! Please read AN. Sequel shot available now.


**~*It's over*~**

**(A/N) Just a random one-shot that came to my mind; I finally typed it so now I am gifting you with this as a late Christmas present! Also I have recently read a story called 'Relationships can't be forgotten' by:**** Xx-PrincessPeach-xX. Go and read it, it's really good!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Twilight! Oh, wait, you mean the rights to Twilight? Well then no I don't. :(**

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much? This goes beyond imprinting, it's more than that," Sam said to Leah after their patrol together with Seth, and Jared. Sam had been feeling confused lately when he would talk to Leah. He would never bring up the past, or Emily, but she still had a stoic face and didn't bother talking to him.

He would rather have a loud, bitchy, harpy than this cold, quiet, women. Hell, he would rather her bitch him out if it meant she would talk to him again.

Sam was still in his own pack, but Jacob's pack decided they would merge as one on patrols, which they found extremely difficult not being able to hear where one was going. They could talk back and forth between alphas, but it was confusing.

Leah had not particularly been pleasant over this since it was Sam she desperately seemed to want to rid herself of. Sam was right though, Leah knew it was not just imprinting on her cousin that made her feel this way, it was something so much deeper that only her pack knew about, and would never share with Sam.

Leah didn't answer, instead she kept walking briskly over to her and Seth's home. She had come home after enough pleading her mother had done, but usually stayed out a lot either running around as a wolf, or over at the Cullen's home running useless patrols.

"I'm talking to you Leah," Sam scolded, while raising his authority. It had no effect on her, but still she stopped and looked back at him, crossing her arms over her chest she said, "What?"

Sam hadn't expected her to cave so easily. He would have thought she'd have just kept walking away from him and ignored him completely once again. Not this time, she had actually spoken to him again.

Slightly stunned, Sam snapped back and said, "I want to know why you're acting this way. Why you wont talk to me at all, and whenever we're on patrol you make a show of taking a completely different path then me."

Leah had noticed she was cold toward him, but he deserved it, he deserved everything he had coming for him. What Sam didn't know though was why she had shut him out so completely.

"I-I imprinted, Sam," Leah told him while gazing out at the forest they just emerged out from.

Sam was once again stunned. This was not at all what he expected her to say.

"That-That's great Leah," and it was, but Sam knew he could never truly be happy for her imprinting. Though he had Emily, Sam has always loved Leah in a way he could never toward Emily, imprint or not.

"Yeah you might know him too. Wait, no, in fact you do know him" Leah said bitterly. He did know him, probably more so than a lot of people.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, though slightly wary. What does she mean I know him? Sam thought.

"Oh you don't remember?" Leah asked shrilly. "Well actually I didn't imprint, I'm imprinted on."

Sam instantly knew what she meant. The secret he has been trying to keep from her for so long, and now she knows.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked anyway. He could be wrong, maybe someone from the new shape-shifters imprinted on her.

"You know exactly what I mean Sam." And Leah knew this was true.

"Leah I'm sorry, I didn't know he would imprint on you, I just though he liked you." It was partly true. He knew the person who imprinted on her liked her before he was a wolf, so maybe the feelings just grew stronger.

"Bull shit, Sam. You knew the moment he looked at me that he imprinted, and yet you placed him under an order not to tell me."

This was also true; now Sam knew perfectly what it was she was saying. Embry imprinted on her. I told him and everyone else in the pack I didn't want them to get involved with Leah at all. I thought his feelings were strong, but not imprinting strong. He hid his thoughts well though, better than any other pack member.

"I can't believe you! I mean you ordered everyone to not date me?! Did you not even consider the possibility of one of them imprinting on me?!" Leah stormed at him.

In truth he had, that's why he initially told them they could not have a relationship with her. But now Embry is in Jacob's pack therefore the command is broken, as with the command of him not telling his mother he is a shape-shifter.

Sam just stood there trying to process everything that's happened.

"You know what Sam? Just go to hell. Things could have been different! I could have been happy with Embry! But no! You didn't want me to be happy!" Leah screamed at him. She did think this was only thing reasonable, that Sam just didn't want her to have a good life, or be happy. So Leah did the one thing she knew could hurt him.

"I hate you. Don't ever speak to me, or even look at me again. Do you hear me! I hate you!" she screamed at him while walking up to him and slapping him once across the face.

In that single motion Sam knew. He knew that his friendship and what love he had for her was over. She hated him, and to prove it she had stricken him before turning and running to the Cullen's once again. She took away his pride in that one simple act, and he knew it, but so did she.

But why should he care? He has Emily, his imprint, one and only soul mate. But despite Emily he knew he loved Leah. He loved her because it wasn't forced. And now, it's over between Sam and Leah for good.

Sam walks on toward his home thinking the entire way there that he despises Embry Call for taking the women he loved so much away from him. And he despises Emily Young for being the women he imprinted on.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**(A/N) Eeps! I hope you liked it! So give some feedback and review! Also tell me if you hate Sam, I would love to know because I hate him A LOT.**


End file.
